Pour que tu m'aimes encore Partie II
by Akimara
Summary: Une Lily désespéré et un James qui se sent coupable dans un placard à balais. Improbable ? Vous êtes sûrs ?


**Diclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Une Lily désespéré et un James qui se sent coupable dans un placard à balais. Improbable ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

**Notes** : Ceci est la suite de la songfic "Pour que tu m'aimes encore". Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire de suite mais suite à vos demandes... Ces one-shot peut malgré tout se lire sans avoir lu la première partie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Pour que tu m'aimes encore Partie II **

Lily avait changé. Mais vraiment changé. Pas le genre de changement que l'on ne remarque pas. Non. Un changement radical que tous avaient perçu. A commencer par ses amies. Puis les professeurs. Et enfin les autres. Ceux qu'elle se contentait de croiser chaque jours à Poudlard.

Elle avait échangé ses tenues d'étudiante modèle contre des habits plus féminins, plus flatteurs pour sa silhouette. On ne l'entendait plus crier. Quand on l'insultait, elle se contentait de baisser les yeux et de passer son chemin. Le caractère de feu qui la qualifiait jadis avait disparu pour laisser place à une extrême passivité.

Elle donnait l'impression de jouer un rôle. Un rôle appris par cœur. Mais ce rôle la détruisait petit à petit de l'intérieur. Avoir changé n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la personne pour laquelle elle était devenue une autre. Au début certes, mais seulement par pure curiosité. Puis, à la fin de la première semaine, plus un regard. Rien.

Elle se désolait petit à petit et son dernier espoir fondait comme neige au soleil. Aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Qu'elle avait été naïve ! Croire que James Potter lui pardonnerait toutes ces années de refus obstiné et sortirait avec elle. Quelle folie ! Son comportement n'avait pas changé. Non, il était resté pareil, égal à lui-même : un coureur. Il sortait avec toutes les filles qui se prenaient dans ses filets. Toutes. Sauf elle.

La vie est parfois injuste. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avoir autant insulté, haï et méprisé toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté l'inévitable ? Pourquoi avoir nié être tombée amoureuse de James Potter ? Et pourquoi avoir redoublé de méchanceté à son égard pour l'oublier ?

Si seulement elle lui avait avoué son amour avant qu'il la méprise. Cela lui aurait évité les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait craché lorsqu'elle était enfin allée le voir.

« - Tu m'aimes Evans ? Et bien j'en suis très content pour toi. Seulement ce sentiment n'est pas partagé. Ou du moins, il ne l'est plus. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Et bien c'est non. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? C'est un juste retour des choses, non ? Chacun son tour. »

Il lui avait fait mal. Profondément mal. Jamais elle ne pensait souffrir autant pour quelqu'un. Jamais. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit James Potter, la vie est parfois ironique. Mais elle n'est pas que cela. Ho non, tout serait trop simple dans ce cas-là. La vie est dure et particulièrement cruelle.

Du moins, c'est ce que Lily pensait juste avant de trouver un morceau de parchemin dans son sac de cours. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle lut la cloua sur place.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins moi dans le couloir Est du 3° étage. JP »

James…James voulait la voir _elle_. Mieux encore, il voulait lui parler. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour recevoir une lettre de ce genre il y a quelques jours…

Seulement aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus très sure de vouloir le voir et encore moins de lui parler. Il lui avait fait tellement mal ! Et si c'était un piège pour mieux l'humilier encore ? Mieux valait ne pas y aller, cela simplifierait beaucoup de choses. Mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle ne saurait jamais ce que James lui voulait. Alors, devait-elle y aller ou non ? Son cœur lui criait que oui, elle devait le rejoindre tandis que sa raison hurlait que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible mascarade visant à la faire souffrir davantage. Finalement, après de longues minutes de combat intérieur intense, son cœur prit le dessus sur sa raison et sans avoir souvenir de s'être déplacée, elle se retrouva devant le fameux couloir du 3° étage. Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge et elle se tordit les mains nerveusement en avançant le plus lentement possible, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle.

Arrivée devant un placard à balai, elle soupira rageusement. Il était impératif qu'elle se détende. Il en allait de son état mental et de la santé de son petit cœur qui cognait violemment contre sa poitrine. Au moment où il acceptait enfin une trêve, deux bras encerclèrent la taille de Lily et l'entraînèrent dans le placard en prenant soin de lui baillonner la bouche d'une main, empêchant ainsi le cri effrayé qu'elle s'apprêter à pousser d'alerter le concierge.

- Chut, tout va bien Lily, ne crie pas s'il te plaît, c'est moi, calme toi.

Reconnaissant la voix de James, Lily cessa aussitôt de se débattre et quand elle se fut totalement détendue, son agresseur présumé lui rendit l'usage de la parole, sans pour autant relâcher la pression de ses bras sur elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, chuchota-t'il en cherchant vainement à capter son regard.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t'elle les yeux fuyants.

Elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter la torture de ses yeux chocolats sur elle. A coup sur, elle fondrait et lui pardonnerait tout. Mais elle ne devait pas. Non, plus maintenant. Elle devait être forte et accepter le fait qu'il ne l'aime plus. Elle devait cesser de se bercer d'illusions.

- Lily ?

Sentant toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler à l'entente de sa voix, elle leva les yeux vers lui et quand elle rencontra les siens, elle y trouva tellement d'inquiétude et de douceur qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Il était tellement beau. Elle le contempla plusieurs minutes sans bouger.

Ne percevant plus aucune réaction de sa part, James accentua la pression de ses mains sur elle. Elle sursauta et sembla se réveiller d'un doux songe. Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens comme une évidence et le questionnèrent silencieusement. Elle était touchante ainsi. Elle paraissait tellement perdue et fragile devant lui qu'il dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Mais cela viendrait plus tard, se sermonna-t'il. Tout d'abord, il lui devait des explications. Oui, ils avaient grand besoin de se parler.

- Ecoute Lily, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Jamais je n'aurais dû te balancer ça…

- …James…

- Non, écoute moi jusqu'au bout Lily. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, seulement d'essayer de me comprendre. Cela va bientôt faire 3 ans que je t'aime comme un dingue. Jusqu'au début de cette année, j'ai tout fait pour avoir la chance de pouvoir sortir avec toi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis donc résolu à te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu me l'avais si souvent demandé. Au début, ça a été vraiment très dur. Et puis je m'y suis fait et j'ai commencé à sortir avec de nombreuses filles en espérant t'oublier. Je m'étais fait à cette vie, Lily. Quand tu es venu me dire que tu m'aimais, ça a été l'un des plus beau moment de toute ma vie mais aussi le plus dur. J'avais peur que tu te joues de moi et pourtant, j'étais résolu à accepter de sortir avec toi. Mais comme un con, j'ai voulu que tu saches ce qu'un refus de la personne qu'on aime faisait. Et j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie en te repussant de cette façon.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre d'une voix douloureuse :

- Mais une chose est sure. Je t'aime toujours et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire oublier ce que je t'ai dit.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Lily qui déclara d'une voix rendu tremblante par ses sanglots contenus :

- Puisqu'on en est aux excuses, je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir toutes ces dernières années. J'ai vraiment été dégueulasse avec toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Attendri pas sa bouille triste de petite fille, James la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Alors qu'il lui chuchotait des mots tendres et réconfortants à l'oreille, il la sentit s'accrocher à lui. Il embrassa doucement ses boucles rousses et se sépara à regret d'elle lorsqu'il la sentit plus calme.

De but en blanc, James se souvint de ce qui l'avait poussé à voir Lily et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi avoir changé ?

Elle se mit alors à trembler.

- J'étais sure que tu me le demanderais.

Elle essaya de sourire mais était tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle ne parvint qu'à crisper un peu plus son visage. Puis, semblant rassembler tout son courage, elle murmura :

- Pour toi.

- Comment ça, s'enquit James franchement étonné.

- Je voulais leur ressembler. Toutes ces filles avec lesquelles tu sors. Je pensais que si je devenais elles, tu m'aimerais.

James en resta stupéfait. Ainsi, elle avait fait tout cela pour lui, en espérant un amour qu'il lui portait déjà.

- Il n'y a que toi que je veux ma Lily.

Et il l'embrassa, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue gourmande quémanda alors l'entrée de sa bouche, ce que Lily lui accorda aussitôt, sans poser de questions. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avant d'entamer un ballet fiévreux et passionné. James serra encore plus étroitement Lily contre lui tandis qu'elle enfouissait inconsciemment ses doigts dans la tignasse brune du jeune homme.

Quand à bout de souffle ils se détachèrent enfin, James se pencha en souriant vers Lily et lui chuchota d'une voix charmeuse :

- Je t'aime ma Lily.

Elle le regarda quelques instants en souriant puis laissa ses yeux parcourir l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle éclata alors de rire.

- C'est l'endroit le plus romantique que tu aurait pu trouver pour me dire ça James !

- Hé, s'exclama-t'il piqué. Je ne peux pas penser à tout !

- Quand même, un placard à balais !

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de bouder. Ne supportant pas le voir comme cela, Lily murmura avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres :

- Mais je t'aime, aussi excentrique sois-tu !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enjoy and reviews !!


End file.
